


s - t - a - r - i - n - g

by sizhu



Series: in love with you suddenly [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Pining, Seungchuchu Week 2017, Staring, Yuuri's sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Seung-gil totally doesn't stare at Phichit all the time.He just zones out, that's all. No matter what Yuuri says.





	s - t - a - r - i - n - g

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from a no doubt song for no other reason than I COULD

Phichit humming. Phichit circling two of the campus heartthrobs with a ridiculously expensive camera. Phichit _glowing_ under the afternoon sun. Phichit, Phichit, Phichit. Seung-gil sighed and shook his head. This was getting out of hand. Whenever they were in the same space, even if it was just the campus quad, Seung-gil's eyes were always drawn to him. He was electric. Magnetic. And Seung-gil was stuck in his orbit, just out of reach and yearning to inch ever closer. He needed a distraction. Maybe his Experimental Literature essay would help. He was just about to reach for his messenger bag when a _whump_ sounded next to him. Seung-gil started at the noise. He frowned and shifted away to the side of the bench, turning his head just enough for him to see who was invading his space. With a sigh, he let his shoulders drop.

"Yuuri, you shouldn't sneak up on people," he said to his visitor. "I could have hit you with my bag."

"I called your name twice," Yuuri replied. He smiled at Seung-gil, leaning back in the bench, pulling up one leg and holding it against his chest. He rested his chin on his knee and blew a puff of air at his hair. He frowned when it fell right back in his line of sight. "You were staring, by the way."

"No." Seung-gil furrowed his brows. "I just—zoned out, that's all."

"Definitely staring," Yuuri said with a laugh. He had yet to turn his head to look at Seung-gil. But he shrugged, despite keeping his eyes on the quad where Phichit kept snapping away at Viktor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti. He rolled his eyes with a soft smile. "He does have a magnetic pull. There's a reason a human disaster like me ended up with him as a best friend. I certainly didn't try to make friends. I think I ran and hid a few times."

The group they were staring at seemed to take notice of them. Viktor visibly perked—which Phichit didn't hesitate to get a snapshot of—and waved enthusiastically at them. Yuuri waved back, with less enthusiasm but just as affectionate. Viktor started to take steps toward them, but Yuuri shook his head with a smile and gestured back to Phichit. Viktor stopped, tilted his head, and then nodded with a grin and another wave. Seung-gil blinked a few times. Then he furrowed his brows, crossing his arms over his chest. He huffed with a frown.

"I didn't know you and Nikiforov were close enough to communicate non-verbally like that…"

"You've been too busy staring at Phichit to notice us," Yuuri said, laughing. "Let's just say it's been a long summer."

"I don't stare." Seung-gil huffed again, like a petulant child.

"No, you just zone out while thinking about him," Yuuri said, "and while facing in his general direction. You're so transparent, it's cute."

"And what about you?" Seung-gil scowled. "Sighing and pining for two semesters. But too afraid to even approach. You _bolted_ every time someone tried to get you to talk to him. So. What happened over break?"

"Hmmm." Yuuri looked thoughtful. Then he grinned at Seung-gil. "I don't deny all of that. I also don't kiss and tell. But this isn't about me. This is about you pining after my friend and not saying anything. You stare all the time, not just now. Even he's noticed it."

"What." Seung-gil hissed.

"He has, really." Yuuri's grin softened into a smile. "He's just too terrified to approach you. He thinks you hate him."

"What? Why?" Seung-gil's frustration melted into dismay. "How could I hate him? _Who_ could hate him? It's a universal impossibility for anyone to hate him."

"He thinks you ignore him in ExperimentalLit." Yuuri shrugged. "I'm not exactly one to talk, since I do it, too, but the—uh. Resting bitch face probably doesn't help."

Seung-gil blinked, jaw going slack but not quite gaping. His eyes were comically wide. "Really?"

"Mmhm." Yuuri laughed. "But, like I said, I have no room to talk. It's a lot worse when I don't have my glasses on. Just an observation, though."

"Then how did he manage to befriend you, if you have the same resting bitch face?" Seung-gil frowned.

"Uh. Funny story." Yuuri rubbed the back of my head. "It was an early morning class and I uh. May have poured a very strong energy drink into my coffee. After that, he wanted to be friends but. Being hyped up on caffeine like that is…"

"What the fuck, Yuuri," Seung-gil deadpanned. "That could have killed you. And that's definitely not good for your heart, let alone your anxiety. What were you thinking?"

"To be fair, I wasn't." Yuuri shrugged. "The class was at eight in the morning and I didn't sleep until like. Five in the morning."

"You still do that." Seung-gil focused his attention on Phichit. He totally wasn't staring again. It was just—Phichit really worked wonders with a camera. And he wasn't afraid to tell the two most popular men on campus what to do. "You're an idiot."

"Never said I wasn't," Yuuri said, laughing again. "Anyway. Phichit tried to be friends after that but I was _terrified_. It was pretty obvious I wasn't avoiding him out of dislike or anything. And we became friends after he talked me down from an anxiety attack during our first semester together. But you don't run from him screeching like a lunatic. You just kinda. You're just _there_. So he thinks you hate him."

"I don't."

"So tell him that." Yuuri hummed. "Besides, he's on his way over here."

" _What_." Seung-gil jolted, silently fussing and trying to make himself look somewhat presentable. Yuuri laughed—his eyes started to water.

"Yuuuuuriii~" Phichit sang, flouncing his way over to them. "I love you, but why do I get the feeling you're laughing at me?"

"I'm not, really." Yuuri snorted. He gestured to Seung-gil. "Phichit, Seung-gil. Seung-gil, Phichit. Now that formal introductions are finished, you can stop staring at each other from across the quad and start actually talking. Like human people."

"You're _really_ one to talk, Yuuri," Phichit said, pouting. "So rude to me. Viktor's a terrible influence; you should ditch him."

"Hey!" Viktor whined from behind Phichit. He was in the process of pulling his hair up into a loose, careless bun. "He's rude to me, too."

"What can I say?" Yuuri shrugged. "This is what you get when I'm not an anxious mess dry heaving and crying in bathroom stalls. Oh. Where'd Chris go?"

"After the shoot, he said he had a _date_." Phichit wiggled his eyebrows. "Some mystery man he won't introduce us to yet because we might scare him. I'm not scary! I'm fuckin' _adorable_."

"You are."

All heads turned to face Seung-gil, wearing similar stunned and-or amused expressions. Yuuri, for his part, looked about ready to start laughing. Viktor covered his mouth and bit on his knuckle to keep from breaking into unattractive giggles. Phichit.

Well. Phichit and Seung-gil both looked ready to burrow under two separate rocks on opposite ends of campus and never resurface. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Vityen'ka," Yuuri said, holding out his hand for Viktor. "I'm—"

"Yep!" Viktor grinned, obliging Yuuri his hand and pulling him off the bench. "Food it is. Off we go!"

Phichit and Seung-gil watched them go, horrified. They were _alone_. And Seung-gil had fucked up—he hadn't meant to say something so embarrassing out loud. But the fact that Phichit thought he hated him had his brain-to-mouth filter stalling out.

"So—uh…" Phichit shifted from foot to foot. "You—think I'm adorable…?"

"Well… I…" Seung-gil fidgeted, glancing away from Phichit's overwhelming presence. "Yes. And— Probably… Probably the most beautiful person on the entire campus?"

"Oh." Phichit squeaked. His face burned—Seung-gil almost didn't catch it. But God was Phichit radiant. "I—thank you?"

Seung-gil nodded dumbly, still looking like he expected the earth to disappear from under him and he'd fall into some nightmare where Phichit rejected him and he'd have to live in exile and probably never show up to Experimental Lit again. Yes, that would happen. But Phichit apparently wasn't done, and interrupted Seung-gil's spiraling thoughts.

"You don't hate me?" Phichit asked, a hopeful edge to his voice.

"It's _impossible_ to hate you," Seung-gil said, the words dragging like molasses—thick in his throat.

"Oh." Phichit bit his lip before sitting on the bench in the spot Yuuri had vacated. "You stare sometimes. I always thought you were trying to, like, make me disappear with some mental superpower or something, haha."

"One too many comics." Seung-gil eyed him, but the longer they sat there, the easier it was for him to relax.

"Maybe." Phichit managed a tiny smile. "I can't believe we're actually talking right now. You were always this—I dunno. Stoic, untouchable beauty? Like those Greek statues?"

"Are you sure you're not thinking about Nikiforov?" Seung-gil frowned. He wasn't beautiful. There was no way. He scowled eighty percent of the time.

"Yeah, no—he's." Phichit stopped, shrugged. "Got that faerie aesthetic going. Too flighty. Well. I mean. He's a lot freer with his smiles now, thanks to Yuuri. He was kind of—scary before? No one other than Chris really talked to him, so… But you, I mean. _You_."

Phichit breathed, deep and heavy, running a hand through his hair. "I'm rambling. A lot. I'm probably embarrassing you."

"Uhm—a little?" Seung-gil coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's… The same for me, you know."

"Wow. Uhm. Thank you?" Phichit laughed, a light and airy thing—uncertain. "God. I've been staring and pining for…" He stopped, counting his fingers. "Like. A semester and a half now? I feel like I should have approached you sooner?"

Seung-gil fidgeted, shrugging with one shoulder. "This is fine, though? Better now than later? Or never?"

"That's true!" Phichit's laughter brightened, no longer timid and soft. "Man. Now I get to stare at you and be like, 'ah, yes, he's mine'. And sic my hamsters on people that get too close."

"Permission to openly stare granted…? I guess?" Seung-gil snorted. "I don't think hamsters would be all that dangerous, but what do I know about small rodents? And you… Don't have to worry about that anyway? Women make me break out in hives."

"Really?" Phichit blinked, astonished. "Wow. The more you know."

And then he started cackling at the image of Seung-gil having to go get allergy cream every time a girl goes near him. He doubled over, hand pressed to his chest as he laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Seung-gil awkwardly pat his back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" Phichit wheezed. "But you're so fuckin' cute. Hey! Coffee date?"

"Now?"

"Sure! Why not?" Phichit got up and tugged lightly on Seung-gil's sleeve. Seung-gil followed Phichit's lead, startled by the sudden exuberance. It wouldn't be the last time he'd trail after Phichit's radiance. But…

Well. He was perfectly fine with Phichit leading him along, walking next to him, Phichit guiding his arm with a gentle touch of the hand.

This new development (the best thing Seung-gil could have ever hoped for) wouldn't stop him from staring—in fact, he had open permission now. He mourned for the homework that would lie abandoned with his attention focused on Phichit.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
